things have changed, and that's okay
by Moon Waltz
Summary: tentang ini, Levi sudah lama berpikir. [levihan]. untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. day 3


a/n: untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 3

.

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime  
Wake Me Up © Avicii

 _ **things have changed, and that's okay**_

.

Tentang ini, Levi sudah lama berpikir, lama sekali, jauh sebelum ia melabuhkan diri pada integer-integer kompleks dan alfabet yunani, oh, bahkan sebelum ia mengerti banyak teori bilangan dan mempertanyakan isi kepala Descartes; ada dua jenis manusia yang sekalipun dunia mengalami keruntuhan, ia tak sudi diasosiasikan dengan mereka dalam hal apa saja:  
(1) Hanji  
(2) Zoe.

(oh, yeah, ia ingin membagi wanita itu jadi dua dan melemparkannya ke samudra antartika.)

Argumennya begini: ia bukan pria sosialita, lupakan soal bergaul dan menyambangi pesta, jurnalnya lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan, dan biar saja kolega-kolega (-sumpah mati ia tak akan menyebut mereka teman) di kelas yang ia ambil menganggapnya tak lebih responsif ketimbang gas mulia (ia toh menganggap mereka setara udara, dan itu artinya ia _tak_ _peduli_ sama sekali). Ia dengan senang hati akan menolak, dan mereka dengan senang hati tidak akan mengajak; cukup adil, bukan? Adil, seandainya saja suatu ketika si mata empat tidak tiba-tiba mencegatnya di jalan pulang dan menyodorkan invitasi yang tak ia ingin hadiri, setiap hari, semenjak mereka mengambil kelas kalkulus II dan dipasangkan dalam grup yang sama.

"Ini akan seru", kilahnya saat Levi mengangkat sebelah alis. Si kacamata itu mestinya bersyukur ia menggerakan sedikit otot mukanya sebagai tanggapan, sebagai bentuk penolakan halus (yang segera ia sesali di detik selanjutnya sebab Hanji tidak diberkahi kemampuan untuk mendeteksi hal-hal terlampau subtil).

"Tidak." Jadi Levi memilih jawaban standar yang sudah dikulumnya sedari tadi untuk menghentikan paksaan Hanji (Levi merasa dipaksa mengikuti percakapan sepulang kuliah ini, oke?).

"Kau yakin?"

 _Tidak pernah seyakin ini_ , "ya."

* * *

Dan ya, sejak awal Levi pun tak pernah berpikir Hanji akan berhenti. Tidak dengan satu kata, tidak dengan seribu kata; tidak dengan bahasa tubuh berimplikasi, tidak pula dengan ucapan blak-blakan yang semakin ke sini ia pahami sebagai cara paling benar untuk meresponsnya walau tetap tak berhasil untuk perkara satu ini.

Oh sungguh, tangannya yang menggenggam lembar analisa intergral berbau fotokopi sudah bertahan terlalu lama untuk tidak meraih pundak wanita itu dan menggesernya dari jalan yang ingin ia lewati. Ada dua tugas yang minta ia selesaikan serta ujian di kelas pengganti sebelum akhir pekan, dan wajah kacamata berembun Hanji bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia temukan di perjalanan pulang, lagi.

"Kau kenal Erwin dan Mike yang sekelas denganmu di aljabar linier dulu, 'kan? Mereka juga akan datang," ia menyodorkan lagi kertas invitasinya, lebih baik dari yang dulu karena tidak ada lagi ilustrasi kekanakan yang terselip, bukan berarti Levi jadi tertarik dengan apa namanya _klub hari rabu_? Terlalu _edgy_ bahkan dibandingkan dengan nama Ackerman-nya yang ditulisi pada banyak piagam.

" _Pasti_ akan seru, huh?" semoga sarkastisnya tidak disalahartikan, pikirnya, tetapi ia tidak banyak berharap pada isi kepala Hanji ketika menoleh, sudah siap dilempari pernyataan afirmasi berbuntut persuasi. Tetapi, entahlah ia lagi-lagi tak yakin, sudah kali ke berapa Hanji berhasil menggagalkan prediksinya dengan cara yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka.

Hanji tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan memerhatikan sepatu tanpa cela Levi (sepatunya pantas dan ia telah mengikat talinya dengan baik, jadi apa yang salah sekarang?).

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini jadi tidak begitu seru karena-,"

-nah, nah, nah, terima kasih, tapi tidak, terima kasih. Levi benci ini, benci sekali. Kuncir Hanji bergoyang ketika ia mengangkat kepala, dan bahkan, bahkan, Levi nyaris tak bisa menahan umpatannya tetap berada di tenggorokan hanya karena wajah itu, dan ekspresi itu, ( _god damn it, god damn it_ ) sama sekali bukan jenis yang bisa Hanji miliki. Sejak kapan Levi jadi mengabaikan lensa tebal artifisialnya dan memfokuskan diri pada matanya yang jernih (dan oh, ya, _oh ya_ , sepuhan merah muda di kedua pipinya yang lebih medistraksi ketimbang seharusnya pijar lampu jalan yang tiba-tiba dinyalakan.) Hari sudah menjadi malam dan dadanya terasa bergemuruh saat kalimat Hanji berlanjut-

"-kau tak ada."

Apa? Levi kehilangan pijakannya pada dunia, atau, itu lebih baik daripada benar-benar mendengar apa yang Hanji katakan dan menyaksikan sepasang semburat yang ia tampilkan. Semoga dunia tidak ikutan runtuh bersama tulang rusuk Levi beserta organ di dalamnya.

 _Baiklah, baiklah. Dan ini bukan karena wajahnya jadi manis atau apa._ Levi tidak ingin perjalanan pulang sekolahnya yang semestinya tenangharus terus-terusan mendapat gangguan dari luar dan dalam (hati). Lagipula ia tidak cukup antagonis untuk mengatakan tidak pada Hanji setelah semua _ini_.

"Ugh, baiklah," Levi lebih memilih untuk menatap ransel yang tercantol di bahu Hanji ketika menambahkan, "kau juga tidak akan berhenti meski aku menolak lagi, 'kan?"

Hanji mengangguk, senyumnya selebar asimtot.

(-dan Levi tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci fitur Hanji yang satu ini.)***

 **.**

 **.**

 **- _fin_ -**

* * *

.

a/n(2): _just wake Levi up from apathy, Hanji!_ lol. Awalnya kepingin mengartikan _wake me up_ -nya Avicii secara harfiah supaya plotnya lebih mudah, tapi apalah daya ketika tiba-tiba jadi kepingin nulis college!AU gini. Judul diambil (dan diadaptasi) dari cuplikan lagu p!atd, _that green gentleman_.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
